The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Pink Lady.
The new Gaura originated from a random pollination of two unnamed selections of Gaura lindheimeri, not patented. The new Gaura was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the random pollination in June, 2001 in an controlled environment in Medford, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Medford, Oreg. since July, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Gaura are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.